User blog:Imouto-tan/Rana Lingyin
Rana Lingyin is a member of the Supreme Magic organization known as the Thirteen Wizard Saints and is Sherria's daughter. She is one of the ten known witches in Destiny City and is the big sister figure of the Wizard Saint candidates and younger Wizard Saints. Info Appearance Rana looks like a young girl in her mid-teens with a slender, yet toned build who is rather short for her age. She has long white hair done in an intricate style, with her left bangs covering her left eye. She has light caramel skin and stunning Mandarin orange eyes that catch everyone's attention. Her sense of style seems to mostly include extremely short dresses that show a lot of cleavage. She is said to be stunning in a bathing suit, although she has put on a child’s swimsuit in order to gain attention. Personality She is a big sister figure to the younger members of the Wizard Saints and shows much concern for them, but not to the point where she will invade their privacy. She also jokes about not doing much work for the Wizard Saints as she is caught up in her research. She puts other’s wants before hers, and can sometimes wind up looking like a fool because of it. She is very flirtatious to everyone around her and uses a lot of scientific terminology when talking. She is well-liked for bust size, which is further enhanced because she's rather short. She is also very fond of designer clothes. She treats everyone fairly and understands multiple sides of conflicts which makes Rana very difficult to communicate with since she never gives a straight answer or opinion. Powers Layered Circle Magic- Rana is a master at using magic circles infused with her three various fighting styles. *Two Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Moon- Rana casts two Magic circles that can reflect spells back at their caster. *Celestial Magic Circle: Peon Invasion- She can also summon an army of anything in Chinese mythology and her familiars at will. *Seven Layered Magic Circle: Heavenly Destruction- Rana creates several Magic circles covered in ancient runes above her opponent, which releases a concentrated beam of magical energy that damages the enemy even after the beam is gone. *Three Layered Magic Circle: Morning Star- Rana sings a beautiful song while casting three Magic circles that causes the clouds above her to begin circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth towards the intended target. When the meteor hits, the force is strong enough to create a large explosion, which engulfs a wide area and releases a strong hurricane of air, also leaving a large crater in its wake. *Explosion Circle- By creating Magic circle in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical explosion. The damage of such Magic increases with the circle's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent of damage is dealt. *Gate of Inferno Hell- Rana creates a magic circle on the ground to summon a pillar of explosive flames, destroying anything caught within, including herself. *Netherworld Ice Spear Rain- After Rana recites the incantation, a magical seal appears above the intended target's general area, creating thousands spears of ice that Rana can freely direct at her target. With this magic attack, Rana is capable of effortlessly destroying the weaponry of the private army of witch hunters in mere seconds. Support Magic- Rana surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. Her Support Magic can be used on multiple allies at once, and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously. *Anti-Support Magic- Rana's Anti-Support Magic not only causes both physical and magical damage, but reduces the defensive power and magical resistance of the foe to halve the parameters of their base levels. Abilities Unique Skin Stance System: She can confuse her enemies by altering the color of her skin, which changes how she fights, keeping her opponents guessing. She mainly focuses on the offensive during combat, as her abilities allow her to cover melee to mid-range, since her clothing affords little protection to swords. *Armed Concept Magic: She can equip concepts to her attacks and weapons. Gender Swapping: Due to an experiment gone wrong, Rana gained the ability to change her gender by breathing and sometimes at will. Magic Drug Crafting: Rana is regarded as one of the most skilled potion-masters of all time; she is especially skilled at making disguise, hate, healing, love and body enhancing elixirs to drugs capable of manipulating one's dreams and life. She is the creator of the Meat Milk, a medicine made of meat that is supposedly good against "headaches, chronic fatigue, despair, and loss of energy, and effective for improving the flat-chested. The dried powder is mixed with guava juice, ginseng and cinnamon. Can be drunk or rubbed on. Side effects include a stiff neck and swearing. Enhanced Charisma: Rana is a natural leader and has been in charge of the Wizard Saints on a number of missions. The concept of strategy embedded within her mind. Thus she basically knows every military strategy there is to know and the counters for them, and her teammates instinctively follow her lead whenever a combat situation arises. Enhanced Strength: Rana is strong enough to take on bigger opponents despite her smaller stature, easily overcoming those four times her own size. Skin Color Manipulation: She can change her skin color at will. Eye Color Manipulation: She can change her eye color at will. Hair Color Manipulation: She can change her hair color at will. Lingyin-Style Form Refinement: A body manipulation technique. It allows Rana to take the shape of an 28 year old woman to conserve her KI and Mana. Techniques Geometry Slasher: Rapidly strikes the opponent from all angles at high speed, inflicting heavy damage. Boomerang Scythe: She throws her scythe like a boomerang at high speed, tracking targets and hitting them from long distances (knocked out a Foo Fighter mobile command base that was speeding from several city-blocks away) Equipment Magic Broom: Rana usually carries and uses a long cross-shaped broom, that is about half her size. She uses her broom to fly, by sitting on it like a traditional witch. Angoli di morte: She carries around two scythe/sniper rifles that she wields individually, but can put them together to form a sansetsukon, or 3 Section Staff. A difficult to use weapon of Chinese origin with similarities to the Bo Staff and Nunchaku. Costume Armor: Her clothing functions as body armor that will at least stop bullets, weak magic projectiles and small knives from puncturing her. When intact, it grants her multiple powers. However, the suit is extremely fragile, and will quickly lose power when torn. Fortunately, it regenerates over time. These powers includes: *Hand Blasts: The clothes allows her to emit paralyzing magic burst of energy from her hands. *Magic Resistance: The clothes Magic Resistance to protect her by rejecting spells cast upon her, even spells cast upon her by teammates. *Temperature Regulation: The clothes allows her to regulate her own body temperature at will. Weaknesses *High concentrations of anti-magic toxins are deadly to her. *She's weak to attacks and magic that resemble how the Son of God was killed. *Rapidly changing her physical characteristics drains her stamina and mana faster than normal. *Her clothing is very fragile and consumes a vast amount of mana to regenerate on its own. Familiars Jessica and Li-mei are two of Rana's most trusted familiars and closest friends. Personality Jessica Togami: She acts like a proper ojou-sama. She is greatly admires Rana, and is concerned for Rana whenever something concerns her, such as refusing to give her sweets to preserve her figure as well as stepping in for her when Klaus von Kharama tries to strike a conversation with Rana. Indeed, even without being ordered to, she is willing to go to Rana if she notices something amiss and freely offers to aid her even asking without knowing any details about the current situation. Outside of Rana's clique and Master-Servent contract, she can be described as kind but naive, believing that she can make Rana and Bianca get along, as well as being unable to comprehend the lewd nature of Enshuu Mitsuari's conversation regarding her dreams with Rana and Bianca. She is also a fan of Mune��Mune. Li-Mei: Li-Mei has a hair-trigger temper and is a real hard worker. Interestingly, despite the her irritability, she never seems to get mad at anyone who is not her friend. She is a good friend of Rana and Enshuu Mitsuari as she works as a maid at their school. Even though Li-Mei makes her official residence at her school's dormitory, she sometimes chooses to live at her brother's apartment; for instance, she once stayed at said residence because her dormitory's air conditioner had broken down. At one point, Rana surmised that Li-Mei may perhaps be into "Boy Love" stories, however, Li-Mei almost instantly refutes this, stating with a big smile that her favorite books are the ones where the older brother falls in love with the younger sister. She is an expert cook and can easily discern the ingredients and cooking process of high class cuisine just by evaluating the dish for a short period of time, she is also self demanding when it comes to cooking, and can easily get fired up if she sees someone create high class cooking. Appearance Jessica: Jessica has short, dark violethair swept back by her hairband that barely reaches her shoulders and golden blue eyes. She wears a school-designated blazer and skirt, and accenting these are the pair of fingerless biker gloves that she wears with military grade steel-toed combat boots. Li-Mei: Li-Mei has long, auburn hair that's in the twin tails style that reaches the top of her back, with a bonnet that she wears on top of her head and hot pink eyes. She wears a maid attire because she's a student at Kyoto Maid School. She has a friendly relationship with Rana, Enshuu Mitsuari and Jessica. She can be seen constantly riding atop a cleaning bot. Since the maid school has classes every day, she never wears anything but her mandatory maid outfit -- a fact that she has pointed out proudly. She has D-cup sized breasts (although Jessica thinks they are C-cup). Background Powers/Abilities ''Jessica Master Swordswomanship- Jessica can accomplish supernaturally powerful swordsmanship with the power of her Celestial Weapon, as any Togami who achieved at least S-Rank can. *Hebiransu: A possession-type weapon of the Celestial Slayer series wielded by Jessica. It takes on the form of a black katana which is crimson down the middle. She can call on her name to possess her, enshrouding Jessica with streaks of overwhelming flames around her arm that hold on to the weapon before firing an explosive attack aimed directly at the intended target. Further more, it increases Jessica's physical abilities significantly and in addition, when calling upon her name it also increases his power tremendously. Not only does it strengthen her own abilities and power physically, Hebiransu can also be used to devour an enemy's attack and cushion its impact with a materialization of demonic aura surrounding her. *Hyakuya- A special technique using Hebiransu that materializes dozens of floating swords that lock on to whatever enemy she's focusing on at the time and attack. Li-Mei'' Housekeeping Aptitude- Enhanced Unarmed Combat- Li-Mei needs no weapons, she IS the mightiest weapon. *Martial Arts Intuition- Li-Mei is master of all forms of martial arts. Physical Attribute Augmentation- From Familiar Contract Supernatural Condition (Basic Level)- They are granted enough strength to lift over a ton and bend metal with relative ease, speed fast enough to run at the high-way speed limit, the durability to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet